


【獒龙】重金求子

by Miiiii



Category: Celebrities & Real People - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-24
Updated: 2019-09-26
Packaged: 2019-10-31 13:09:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 29,540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17850041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miiiii/pseuds/Miiiii





	1. Chapter 1

早上马龙醒的时候张继科已经走了。他抱着被子在床上来回滚了几圈，盯着天花板发呆。

昨晚张继科背对着他用毛巾特别潦草地蹭了几下头发说：“我回去了，一早有课。”

马龙原本就又困又乏了。今天为了准备休假要把手头的工作全部扫尾，在外面忙了快一整天，回到家才记起张继科要来，两个人又弄到好晚，他现在完全窝在床上动都懒得动。这时候他突然慢吞吞直起腰来爬到床边去拉张继科的胳膊。

“这儿离你学校又近，你明天早起过去嘛。”他说，“再说这都几点了你要怎么回寝。”

张继科想了想说：“我翻进去。”

马龙撒开手笑，他声音有点哑：“大三还那么多早课？你挣钱不容易，真宁可去睡宾馆都不愿意留在我这儿？”

张继科不知道怎么接话，有些烦躁地把毛巾甩到一边，上床在马龙旁边躺下来。

 

 

马龙洗漱完光着脚丫子跑到厨房里去翻冰箱，抱着牛奶盒子边喝边看手机里未读的信息。

他正式开始休假就少了很多需要操心的事情。决定休假是有他自己的原因，但想要和张继科好好相处也是其中的一部分。

当然这可能顶多算是他自己一厢情愿。张继科对他挺冷淡的，自从马龙坦诚自己不只是图谋生理快感之后。马龙想想昨晚张继科那样就觉得又自责又委屈。

 

 

刚认识张继科的时候，马龙以为能交个炮友。

没办法，现在的小孩儿不知道是不是吃黄片长大的，一个毛都没长全的大学生，技术却好得不得了。马龙被弄得受不了了拿手去打他的后背，抽抽搭搭地骂他你他妈怎么那么会啊的时候，张继科还挺潇洒得意地搂着马龙的肩膀满嘴没溜：别怕啊，哥哥把会的都教给你——那会儿张继科还不知道他都已经小三十了。

第二天一早是马龙先醒的，但他想看张继科的表现所以偷偷装睡。结果张继科一起床就轻车熟路洗漱穿衣一点动静儿都不出，眼看着就要气定神闲逃离案发现场。

马龙咳了一声叫住他：“留个联系方式？”

他又补充：“考不考虑长期……”

张继科马上打断：“不考虑。

马龙想问题的时候总是不自觉地鼓着腮，他问张继科为什么。

“昨天你不喜欢吗？”

张继科只能回答他：“不是，但与这无关。我昨天只是突然想做。”

马龙问：“是因为看到了我吗？突然想。”

但他没有期待张继科的回答。他其实有点儿明白，像张继科这种脸和性格都极度招蜂引蝶的年轻男孩儿比自己这样工作生活都稳定了的大人更害怕被纠缠。他接着说：“你们这些年轻人现在……太开放了。”

他说：“我下半年满30，算是自由职业，但收入不错。你不用担心我赖你。现在放心了？还是你觉得我年纪大？不过其实我长得挺显小的吧，昨天不是你一直哄我叫哥哥？”

张继科终于表现出一些年轻人身上特有的局促慌忙，这让马龙内心收获了极大的满足，但他还是说：“你一直这么拒绝真的很让我很没有面子。”

“好吧。”张继科最后说。

 

 

马龙越想越生气，把牛奶盒咚地一声扔进垃圾桶里。

本来他一开始是没想要养小孩的，不是因为不喜欢，其实他挺喜欢小孩的，特别是长得好看的小孩。他就是懒得谈恋爱结婚，又不想随随便便相亲——再说随便找对象也保证不了能生好看的小孩。刚跟张继科搞上那会，张继科还特别懂事儿，事后还知道黏黏糊糊抱着说两句体己话。马龙在他怀里窝着，随手摸了手机一看，他妈又在表达自己对于抱孙子的渴望，撇了手机把头接着埋到张继科胸前，再一抬头看着张继科的脸，马龙突然福至心灵：要是生个像张继科这么漂亮的小孩挺好的。

但他思路跑偏了。他没想着要培养感情表白谈恋爱那套，他想直接怀个孩子。

隔了段时间他跟张继科说了这事，当然是在床上，足见马龙思路是真的跑偏。他当时骑在张继科身上费劲巴拉地脱他上身那件难看的卫衣，张继科硬得不得了，被他压着还一个劲儿地顶胯撩拨他。然后马龙就趴到他耳边小声说话。

一开始马龙说：“今天不戴套，让我怀个孩子。”

张继科还挺高兴，心想马龙终于学会说骚话了。导致他全程下来激动得像打了鸡血似的，当然最后他还是保留了一点点理智，没敢真的内射。拔出来的时候马龙还一副特别不高兴的样子。

缓过劲来张继科还开玩笑：“怎么，不给你还不乐意？满足你，要不口一管吧。”

他没想到马龙真滑下身子去含他，没一会儿又硬了。

马龙含含糊糊说：“我没开玩笑，我真的想要个孩子。”

然后张继科就软下去了。

马龙也不管这个，他拍拍张继科的大腿，直起身来特别认真地跟他说：“其他的不用你操心，真的。以后你想见孩子就见，不想我们就当没这回事。”

张继科有点生气：“不是，马龙，这算什么？”

马龙还一本正经：“我是真的想要个小孩。而且我觉得你的眼睛很好看。”

他想了想又补充说：“再说了不戴套更舒服吧。”

张继科被他气得不知道说什么了。

可是马龙说的话永远能证明他的思路是真的跑偏。

马龙说：“那个，你要是什么的话我可以拿体检报告给你……而且我觉得你兼职可能也挺辛苦的，我其实可以……”

张继科问：“这算啥，重金求子吗？”

马龙犹豫了一会昂了一声。

张继科摔门就走。

 

 

张继科快气死了，他觉得自己从来没见过像马龙这么不靠谱的大人。

好好的一夜情非要发展成长期，炮友关系维持了几个月，张口就说要生孩子。有病，马龙绝对有病。张继科克制了好久才没把一句你他妈要不要脸甩在马龙脸上。

回寝门摔得震天响，许昕问他怎么了，张继科一脸假笑说，没事，高兴，他妈的老子被富婆包养了。

冷静，张继科。他对自己说，你已经22岁了，你是个成熟的人了，你不能跟马龙一般见识。

当然，张继科不否认跟马龙维持炮友关系的这段时间自己确实是身心愉悦。马龙又乖又辣，他没有什么不满意的，这比他一开始特别排斥长期关系的时候所想象的实在好太多了。而且除了这些，他们俩关系也不错，甚至有些方面过于……张继科不知道怎么形容，但他甚至知道马龙家的备用钥匙在哪里。

但是这并不代表他心里没有疙瘩，他挺生气的，说不上为什么，反正觉得自己好像受得了侮辱。

但下次再见面的时候张继科并没有放马龙鸽子，虽然他依然有点儿赌气。他趁马龙去洗澡的时候拉开床头柜看了看，果然马龙把套都扔了。

做的时候他有点没轻没重，掐得马龙腰上青青紫紫的。可他还是很生气。马龙哼哼唧唧抽着气喊“疼，真的疼”他都没停。张继科射的时候马龙好像哭了，哭完缓了好久想蹭过来找张继科要个抱抱，他刚一碰到张继科张继科就往后缩了一下。张继科自己也不记得找了个什么颠三倒四的理由就扔下马龙走了。

马龙跟他上床不是因为被他吸引——先不管是精神上还是肉体上，他只是他妈的想要个孩子。这让张继科既伤心又生气。

 

 

马龙以为张继科还肯来赴约就是同意了，结果被折腾死了张继科还睡完就跑。他思维跑偏的热乎劲儿下去却后悔提这么个要求了，张继科那么排斥，估计要是真的有了小孩以后形同陌路都是好的，弄不好还会避如蛇蝎。

小孩有什么好的，他不想要小孩了。长得好看也不要了，又不如张继科。

划不来，真的划不来。

他真的挺喜欢张继科的，可能比单纯身体关系还多一点——他真没不要脸到愿意随便怀炮友的孩子。但是客观分析张继科不会愿意跟自己谈恋爱——长期关系他都不愿意。

马龙觉得自己真丢人，张继科小他那么多，自己还是要在他身上吃亏。

再后来张继科没这次这么没数了，但是就是好像冷冰冰的。马龙自己都觉得，能跟这么个做完就拔屌无情的人又搞了个把月，自己还真是挺贱骨头的。

 

 

手机日程记录里有一条提醒，马龙下楼丢完垃圾回来才看见。他简单吃了午饭，午睡前在医药箱里翻翻找找吃了片药。

 

 

张继科一般是晚上八九点钟来找他，也可能早点儿，甚至有时候他们还一起吃晚饭——当然这是在以前。

马龙坐在阳台上等张继科，这样他来的时候自己能早早地看见。

但是今天张继科可能是不来了。

阳台上有点冷，马龙吹得脸颊烫烫的，脑袋晕晕的。

 

 

张继科鸽了马龙觉得自己特别牛逼，但是他又觉得自己特别幼稚。思来想去他觉得自己还是应该跟马龙道个歉。

道歉算了，假装自己记岔日期好了。今天对马龙好一点，温柔一点，朝他笑笑，他说过自己眼睛好看。

但是你作为人家的炮友大白天的过去算什么事呢？张继科磨蹭磨蹭，终于天刚一擦黑就跑到马龙家去了。

敲了半天门都不开，打电话也不接，张继科从马龙家门上贴的那个大大的圣诞老人的胡子里拿了备用钥匙直接进了门。

马龙缩在被窝里烫得要冒烟，刚刚听见动静他就醒了，但是他脑子烧得混混沌沌的，并不明白这代表了什么。

张继科耐心问了他三遍他才听明白是找药箱。

“书房抽屉。”他说。

而且并没有感到什么不对。

 

 

直到张继科凶神恶煞把一板药摔在他面前质问他。

他废了很大劲儿才辨认出来那是他吃过的避孕药。

 

 

张继科说：“马龙，你他妈最好解释一下这是什么。”


	2. Chapter 2

   
   
   
   
   
张继科跑到卧室里来的时候就心疼了，马龙烧得小脸通红，裹着被子缩成一团，床上堆着娃娃——一般他来的时候马龙会把它们收到衣柜里。张继科看着他不知道怎么就好心软。  
   
怎么会有马龙这样的大人啊，张继科想。思维又奇怪，又不讲理，还特别容易生气，不知道怎么发了烧还不知道吃药，还得要人照顾，难怪快30岁了还一直一个人。可他难过的时候生病的时候会不会也觉得孤单——张继科发现自己好像突然有点理解马龙为什么想要一个小孩了，但同时他又怀疑马龙并不能很好地去照顾一个小孩。他再去想象自己30岁会是什么样子，到时候他估计也是一个人——他不想结婚，单身多好，结婚怎么着也得等到45岁以后再说。  
   
马龙在被窝里动了两下睁开眼，张继科凑过去和他迷迷瞪瞪的视线刚巧对上。张继科扶着他半靠着床头，自己就坐在床沿上。他把马龙攥得紧紧的手从被子里拉出来摊开，握在手心里试了试温度。然后他凑过去问马龙他家的药箱搁在什么地方。一边问他一边还在想，也不知道就马龙这个样子家里面常备的药全不全。  
   
马龙喉咙里发出几个意味不明的声音，蔫了吧唧可怜巴巴地看着他。  
   
张继科又问了他两遍他好像才听懂，然后慢慢吞吞告诉他在书房抽屉。  
   
张继科从抽屉里取了药箱又看见桌面上还有一板药片。他拿在手里一开始想的是马龙这两天怎么了为什么要吃药，然后又想马龙可真是的，吃完药还不记得收回去真是一点都没有大人的样子。  
   
他看到口服避孕四个字，扔了药箱就冲进卧室。  
   
他恨不得一把把马龙从床上拽下来。  
   
这他妈什么意思？  
   
他把那板药往马龙面前一摔，恶狠狠地说：“马龙，你他妈最好解释一下这是什么。”  
   
   
   
   
   
   
   
马龙脑袋痛得要死，他根本反应不过来张继科在说什么。好像自己做错了事，但他自己也在生气，气张继科老是臭脸，气张继科随便爽约，气张继科摔了他的药还说话那么凶。  
   
马龙裹着被子翻身不看张继科。  
   
“我不想回答你。”他说，“我不管，我生病了。”  
   
生病的时候总有点任性。  
   
张继科这次是真的直接上手就把马龙拽起来了。

他语气也很差：“你看着我马龙，你他妈跟我说清楚！你是在耍我吗？你不是想要孩子吗，那你吃药干嘛？”  
   
他越说越生气也越说越过分：“还是你找着更好的了，你打算换人了是吗？你有良心吗马龙，你是不是觉得你自己特别厉害，你觉得我说了不愿意又跟你搞我是不是特傻逼，说什么想要孩子我他妈心里都膈应死了还来找你是不是特他妈好笑，其实你偷摸把药吃了根本不想要耍我很好玩是吧！”  
   
张继科看着马龙那双湿漉漉的眼睛就来气，揪着他睡衣的领子，而马龙浑身还软绵绵的，根本没法跟他抵抗。  
   
“我没有耍你。”马龙声音还是黏黏糊糊透着股委屈。  
   
“你好好说话别跟我搞这套！”张继科现在听着马龙的奶音就更来气，气自己被他装出的姿态耍得团团转。  
   
“对不起继科儿……我真没有。”马龙领口被他拽得死紧，说话更不连贯。可他脑子真的转不动，他想不出怎么跟张继科解释自己是出于怎样一种不舍与害怕他的忌惮疏离才用了这样一个笨方法。张继科如果知道这个肯定会觉得更反感。  
   
自己在这段关系里确实表现得很差劲。  
   
马龙突然特别颓丧，他有了点破罐子破摔的想法。  
   
他不想去找什么“别人的”、“之前的”之类的烂借口。  
   
他这才敢去看张继科的眼睛。  
   
“我不要孩子了。”他说，“你对我太不好了！”  
   
——他的意思是他后悔了，他不想要孩子了，既然张继科介意他就不要了。但张继科不是这么理解的，他怒火攻心把这句话理解是一种控诉、抱怨，撕破脸皮秋后算账。  
   
所以他越发口无遮拦：“你嫌我对你不好咱俩散了就是了！”   
   
“张继科！”马龙突然拔高了声音。  
   
这话在他看来无异于特别鄙夷的回绝和打击，可他还想做最后的辩白。他费了好大力气才抬起胳膊来握住张继科的手腕，他出了一身的冷汗，手也抖得厉害。  
   
他说：“你别这么说……我从来没这么想过！”  
   
张继科甩开马龙的手放开了他的领子，马龙咕咚一声倒回床上，本就透着粉的脖子被衣领勒红了一圈。  
   
“好啊。”张继科说，“现在你想当个好炮友了是吧。我问你马龙，我干过什么出格的事没有，你有什么资格这么想！我操你操得你不满意吗？还是你太满意所以非要缠着我？想掰的应该是我吧，我比你年轻多了，选择多了！是你非要缠着我的，还想怀我的孩子，你恶不恶心！”  
   
“是我的错。”马龙说。  
   
这么说真的很没面子——马龙本来就特别要面子的。  
   
但是张继科不领情。  
   
他把马龙翻过来摁在床上，特别强硬地问他：“既然是好炮友，那我现在想做可以吗？”  
   
他说着就要去扒马龙的裤子。  
   
“你疯了！张继科你他妈……我在发烧！”马龙想喊，可他嗓子哑得很，他也没有力气挣开张继科。发烧烧得他浑身都疼，身上和心里都很难受。  
   
“我知道。”张继科说。  
   
他把马龙的裤子扔在地上，特别用力地去捏他腰上的软肉，然后去舔马龙滚烫的耳廓。  
   
“听说会特别热。”  
   
   
   
   
   
   
   
张继科没做到最后，他刚咬着牙进去一半马龙就哭了。  
   
他很心虚。  
   
他说的那些话，他不是那个意思的。他没有用那么尖酸刻薄的角度去揣测过马龙，从来都没有！他也没想要马龙痛、马龙哭的，他就是觉得自己被这个该死的大人戏弄了，这个思维又奇怪、又不讲理、还特别容易生气、生活能力一塌糊涂的大人。  
   
他第一段长期的关系发展得一团糟！  
   
可他不认为自己之前做过什么错事，活该让马龙这么骗他耍他。  
   
但他还是愧疚自己刚刚做的事情。  
   
马龙还维持着被强迫时趴着的姿势——他没有力气动。他的头发汗湿了糊在脸上，张继科想伸手给他弄一下。  
   
他刚一靠近马龙就让他滚。  
   
张继科想了想走去书房拿被他扔掉的药箱。  
   
药箱的盖子被他摔裂了，他刚刚实在太生气了。  
   
退烧药过期了——果不其然。  
   
张继科说：“那个……我去给你买药。”  
   
他买了几样退烧的药，还有一管消炎的药膏。  
   
但他再回去的时候发现马龙反锁了卧室的门——不知道他哪来的力气。  
   
他只好把药放在客厅里然后凑到门边让马龙记得吃药。  
   
卧室里有些细微的动静，张继科不知道马龙是不是在哭。  
   
他哭什么呢，张继科想，是他妈我该哭。  
   
   
   
   
   
   
   
原本几天后张继科是想去看看马龙的，但他没有胆子去。  
   
那天他做得太过分，而马龙也表现得太委屈——这不大对。  
   
但是他想不明白，如果马龙不是戏弄他为什么要这样耍他。  
   
他想不明白。  
   
但有一件事他一直想得很明白，他不想和马龙这么掰了。他把这件事想得很简单，甚至有些过于简单——马龙不知道出于什么原因总之是又不想要孩子了，他们可以就当这些没发生过，还像原来那样。  
   
但想归想，他到底是几个星期之后才敢再跑到马龙家里去。  
   
   
   
   
   
   
   
马龙病好的第一件事就是给家里换了指纹锁；第二件事是反省自己不愉快的假期——除了在生气就是在生病。  
   
还都是他自找的无妄之灾。  
   
后来当他意识到他和张继科快要一个月没有再联系的时候，他开始发自内心地嘲笑自己之前的所作所为。丢人丢到家了，真的。叫人拒绝又叫人瞧不起——还是以一种那么惨烈的方式。  
   
说起来他从一开始就不应该去招惹张继科。到底是自己强迫人家接受了这样的发展，提出过分的要求又反悔。现在张继科果然觉得自己是在缠着他——毕竟张继科年轻又抢手，而自己作为一个大人并没有兑现一开始的承诺。  
   
当然但这并不代表张继科的行为不混蛋。  
   
于是马龙比计划的提前回归工作，但依然有充分的时间宅在家里。和张继科断了之后他晚饭后的时间更加无所事事，说不习惯也有点，但之前这么多年还不是好好过来了。  
   
这天吃完晚饭他窝在沙发里看电影，四周堆了一圈毛绒玩偶陪着显得不那么冷清。突然有人在他家外面疯狂地凿门。  
   
“你把锁换了？”张继科站在门口第一句话就是这个。  
   
马龙还没想好怎么讽刺张继科注意立场的时候，他突然又说：“不对，我不是来说这个的。”  
   
“我想说，我想说……我想明白了，马龙。”张继科说，“我们还像以前那样好不好？”  
   
马龙冷哼了一声：“你想明白了，你不光想的明白，你还想的挺美的呢。”  
   
他接着说：“你这个时间来找我想干嘛？上床？不怕我太满意了缠着你？”  
   
张继科没被马龙这么呛过，有点手足无措。  
   
他说：“我……对不起你，真的马龙。我那天犯浑了，你还生着病我不应该……可我真的不是那个意思，我真的是气昏了头了。”  
   
他又补充：“我下次不敢了。”  
   
“下次？”马龙恨不得直接把门甩他脸上，“没有下次了。”  
   
   
   
   
   
   
   
   
   
   
   
   
 


	3. Chapter 3

   
   
   
   
   
张继科讨厌麻烦。  
   
不可否认张继科长了一张特别抢手的脸，可他其实并没有他们想象中那样有过多少段感情经历，麻烦是一方面，另一方面是……他有点儿定不下来。校园里收到的种种殷勤暂且不提，在外面玩的时候也经常遇到搭讪。  
   
马龙当时就是这样把他从酒吧里勾搭走的。  
   
那天马龙衬衫牛仔裤，露着细瘦好看的脖颈、手腕、脚踝，头发随意抓了两把，身上还香香的，看上去又清纯又招人。他刚往这边走张继科就注意到他了，头一次对着他人生出了希冀又自信的念头。  
   
马龙隔他一段距离坐下，抿了口酒毫不掩饰歪着头看了他一会兀自笑得好看。  
   
张继科被他笑得心里通通直跳，想喝酒，想抽烟，想要他。  
   
他在马龙后面一点走出酒吧，跟在他身后的时候竟然急得想直接去抓他的手。  
   
马龙被他摁到门板上的时候还不要命地咯咯直笑：“这么急的呀。”  
   
张继科觉得马龙说话尾音上带的那个小小的弯儿勾得他简直受不了，但马龙一副游刃有余的样子让人火大，直到被张继科一下一下沉重地顶得眼角也湿了头发也乱了，才带着哭腔求饶。如果不是马龙第二天早上醒的那么凑巧，这本来应该是一次完美得像做梦一样的一夜情——回寝之后被由于他见色忘友且自己又没带钥匙而被冻了半夜的许昕追打是另外一回事。  
   
马龙问他考不考虑做个长期炮友。  
   
张继科说不。  
   
因为他怕麻烦，他还定不下来。  
   
——这没什么好不承认的，张继科认为，又不是什么丢人的事情。这很正常，而且他还一度很怀疑，一个人是怎么能够长久地对另一个人保持新鲜感的。  
   
当时他以为马龙是个同龄人，还挺怕被缠住要求走心的。  
   
但是他看着马龙耷拉着脑袋想办法说服自己还很认真地问自己喜不喜欢昨晚的样子，不知怎么就好想什么都答应他。  
   
紧接着马龙说了很多有的没的，什么工作，年龄等等。张继科听完挺吃惊，也有一瞬间逃脱掌控的慌乱。  
   
后来他还是答应了。  
   
他当然答应了。  
   
   
   
   
   
   
   
他怕麻烦，可马龙就是个特别麻烦的人，像小孩一样任性、情绪化还爱变卦。  
   
但马龙也真的很好，不光是做爱的时候。  
   
在马龙突发奇想说要孩子之前他们一直相处融洽，性生活和谐，甚至有时候他们搞上床之前会一起安安静静吃顿饭。饭后通常张继科会很自觉地去收拾，然后马龙就瘫在沙发晾着肚皮上看电视。张继科一在沙发上坐下他就把脚丫子伸过去踹他的大腿和屁股——这可真的不是什么暗示性的求欢信号，而更类似于一种打闹般的示威——真的幼稚得不得了。  
   
过不一会张继科就要凑过去上手揉马龙屁股——这是什么意味可就不太一样了。  
   
他还会睡在马龙家。  
   
马龙为了维持一个大人的尊严，在张继科来之前会把满床的玩偶收进衣柜——当然，就算是马龙不觉得害羞，就他俩的激烈程度来讲，那堆娃娃确实是待在床上会碍事。可就算马龙口口声声离不开那些娃娃，在张继科留下来的晚上，他也从没有因为不习惯而失眠。  
   
后来张继科就拒绝再留下了。  
   
马龙想要个孩子，张继科就配合他给他个孩子。  
   
其他的他什么都不再给了。  
   
   
   
   
   
   
   
马龙看着张继科扒着门框一脸不知所措的样子，不知道怎么又软了心。  
   
张继科到底还是年纪小——马龙觉得自己可能是前段时间想要孩子留下的后遗症，以致于现在对上张继科不知怎么冒出来些泛滥的母性。可要说之前，虽然他总是自顾自地做一些决定，但其实在一些小的方面，他对张继科还是挺迁就的，毕竟自己确实是挺喜欢他。可说到底张继科毕竟年纪小，自己确实是动了不该动的念头，招惹这么一个小混蛋算自己倒霉好了。  
   
所以马龙耐着性子又说一遍：“我说，没有下次了。我们就到此为止吧。”  
   
“我不！”张继科梗着脖子犟嘴。  
   
“为什么不呢？”马龙还循循善诱、轻声细语地跟他解释，“继科儿，你不是不喜欢长期的关系吗？之前是我强求了，现在我们断了吧。你想想，你比我年轻多了，选择多了……”  
   
“马龙！”张继科突然提高了声音。  
   
他不想听到马龙用这种平静的语气陈述那天他自己说过的浑话。  
   
他说：“你别这样说，马龙，我那天的那些话，我不是那么想的，我真的不是那么想的！”  
   
马龙笑：“我知道。”  
   
   
   
   
   
   
   
张继科之前被马龙笑得多心动现在就有多心酸。他知道自己的话说出去就收不回来了，当初觉得掷地有声倍有面子，现在才发现其实摔碎满地都像小碎碴子一样扎在心里。哪怕马龙其实可能根本不放在心上。马龙表现得像是不在意一样，他顶多是感到生气罢了。  
   
可是马龙真的不在意吗……那他为什么要哭？  
   
张继科觉得自己好像发现了一个不得了的事实。  
   
他问马龙：“你为什么要哭呢，那天你为什么要哭呢？”  
   
马龙并不想回答他这个问题。要说什么呢，说我真的有些喜欢你你那样对我我真的很难过吗？  
   
不可能。  
   
张继科现在还撑在他家门框上，他俩说话的声音就在楼道里头回荡。马龙也觉得大半夜这样影响不好还很丢人，就把张继科放进门来。  
   
如果张继科还纠缠这个问题的话，马龙想，我就再把他扔出去。  
   
张继科说：“你也不想断的对不对，龙，你别跟我断好不好。”  
   
马龙不明白张继科是不是听不懂拒绝，他那个脑子究竟是怎么得出自己不想跟他断的结论的。  
   
他说：“你错了，我现在就是想和你断。”  
   
他又说：“现在你走吧。”  
   
张继科赖皮起来：“凭什么你说什么我就得听什么啊！你说什么是什么，现在你说断我就得走吗？”  
   
马龙懒得跟他一般见识：“这可不是我先说的，是你那天说过而我没有回答你，现在就当是我同意了吧。”  
   
张继科说：“我那天是气话！马龙你知道什么是气话吗，就是我并没有那么想！你现在撵我走说的也都是气话你知道吗！”  
   
马龙说：“那你怎么知道你现在不是在说气话？你现在说之前说要断的话是气话，过两天是不是又要来告诉我说这也是气话？张继科，我明白你年轻气盛你说话可能过嘴不过脑子，但我凭什么就要次次相信你的气话！”  
   
张继科现在最不想听的就是马龙说他年轻幼稚不懂事，所以他再说话前还特意冷静了一下。  
   
他说：“马龙，我不是来跟你吵架的。”  
   
马龙说：“对呀，谁家炮友还管吵架啊。”  
   
张继科这次是真的给马龙噎住了。  
   
马龙接着说：“炮友为什么不吵架你知道吗张继科，因为跟炮友不需要费那个劲。”  
   
做一个合格的炮友就不会过问生活不会有话题可去吵，实在有矛盾也犯不着吵架，好聚好散就是了。道理张继科明白，但他不知道马龙教他这个干什么。是想告诉自己他特别懂吗？  
   
“这我哪知道啊。”张继科说，“我哪像你一样随便找炮友啊。”  
   
完蛋，张继科说完就恨不得咬自己的舌头。  
   
不过马龙没生气：“是，我下次再空虚寂寞都不能再随便在垃圾桶里捡个炮友了。”  
   
他又说：“现在，张继科，马上从我家里出去。”  
   
这是最后通牒了，可张继科不怕死。  
   
最后他还扒着门框负隅顽抗：“咱不断行吗马龙，不断！”  
   
   
   
   
   
   
   
马龙知道自己在和张继科的这件事上表现的特别没出息，缺乏一个大人该有的智慧与潇洒气度。所以他决定今晚出息一回。  
   
不就是他有点喜欢张继科吗，马龙想，就算是张继科也喜欢他，他都不会再跟张继科来往了。  
   
然后他把自己收拾得特别好看去酒吧喝酒。  
   
好巧不巧还让他遇见张继科了。  
   
准确地说，是已经喝大了的张继科，跟另外一个男生黏黏糊糊搂搂抱抱。  
   
那个男生马龙也有印象，他把张继科从酒吧勾搭走那天，就是趁这个同行的男生去洗手间的时候。  
   
哼，垃圾张继科。马龙想，兔子还不吃窝边草呢。  
   
而且这酒量也太差了。  
   
但是他还是很生气——他最近让张继科闹得特别情绪化。  
   
而且他喝了没两杯就突然肚子很痛，眼前一黑。

还有一点点意识的时候马龙想，说生气时忌饮酒果然是正确的。混蛋张继科我要让你气死了！  
   
   
   
   
   
   
   
再清醒过来他跟前有位白衣天使。

马龙眨巴眨巴眼特别无辜。  
   
白衣天使无视了他的无辜，特别生气地训他：“你都怀了孕怎么可以还喝酒！”  
   
   
   
   
   
   
   
   
   
   
   
   
   
   
   
   
   
   
   
   
 


	4. Chapter 4

   
   
   
   
   
张继科烂醉如泥。  
   
但他还有一点清醒的意识。  
   
在这最后一点清醒的意识耗尽之前，他恍惚在酒吧里看到了马龙。  
   
一开始他以为是自己的幻觉，幻觉第一次遇见马龙的画面重现在眼前——那天的马龙那么好看，而且满心满眼都是自己。  
   
但后来他发现不是。  
   
那个是真的马龙。  
   
马龙甚至穿得比那天还好看，大大方方在吧台边和酒保聊天。  
   
张继科觉得马龙好无情，自己难受到深夜买醉，他还收拾得光鲜亮丽出来浪。这还是他长这么大头一次这样被人断然拒绝，他觉得好烦好伤心。  
   
尤其是第二天当他发现把他从酒吧扛回寝室的许昕看着他的表情是一脸的欲言又止。  
   
“哥你失恋了？”许昕问。  
   
“滚。”张继科说，“我就没谈过。”  
   
“没谈过……就让人拒绝了？”  
   
确实是拒绝，但不是那种拒绝，张继科心知肚明，但他不会承认。不过他还是一脸正色地跟许昕重申自己严格拒绝亲密关系的准则。  
   
其实很多标准大都无意义的，张继科非常明白这一点。马龙教育他教育得对，炮友之间没有什么可吵的。  
   
在张继科看来，现在他之所以和马龙会闹成这样，虽然自己曾经做过错事，但主要责任还是因为马龙乱用他天马行空的想象力去规划生活，丝毫不尊重他的存在，丝毫不考虑他的感受，所以他们才会吵架。  
   
嗯，怪马龙。  
   
如果马龙不乱想那些有的没的，他们才不会吵架，也才不会像现在一样放着好好的爱不做，天天闹得要散伙。  
   
等等……张继科想，好像有哪里不对。  
   
问题回到最初，既然马龙已经那么触犯自己的规则了，自己究竟是为了什么非这么偏执地不愿意跟马龙断的？自己为什么会愿意做那么多的妥协？先是从一夜情变成了长期关系，又是甘愿降格给他的孩子做父本，然后又发现他根本不愿意要孩子……  
   
张继科的大脑好像不太够用了。  
   
宿醉的劲儿缓不过来，张继科烦躁地发誓自己再也不要去酒吧了。  
   
第一次被马龙拐走了肉体，第二次被马龙销毁了智商。  
   
当他这么跟许昕说的时候，许昕表示赞同。  
   
“酗酒有害健康。”许昕在忙着出门约会前的自我捯饬，顺口就应他的话。  
   
然后他像突然想起来什么一样说：“听说昨天有人喝着酒昏倒了，救护车都去了。”  
   
张继科不由一惊。  
   
   
   
   
   
   
   
很好，马龙想。  
   
特别好。  
   
现在他有了一个孩子，孩子的另一个父亲是张继科，孩子也许会继承他好看的眼睛。而且他和张继科现在断了，不会再存在别的纠葛。  
   
命运就是这么操蛋。让他经历了不堪回首的一段日子然后以一种诡异的方式兜兜转转完成了他之前的愿望——还是在他早就反悔了的情况下。  
   
马龙不知道他该哭还是该笑，他感觉自己被命运捉弄了。  
   
他问医生：“如果我不想要这个孩子……”  
   
医生告诉他：“那你要尽快做决定。”  
   
马龙一秒都不愿意再在医院里待下去了。他只是下意识地问了这个问题，像是这样就可以否认他对张继科出格的感情一样。可当医生真的认真回答了他的时候，他从自己身上感到了无比的罪恶，无比的自私和丑陋。  
   
回到家的时候他看着满屋熟悉的陈列，想起他出门前信誓旦旦的豪言壮语。  
   
拉倒吧，都可他妈拉倒吧，他突然火气特别大。  
   
别说什么想出息一回再也不和张继科来往了，现在有了这个孩子他根本这辈子都不可能把张继科永久剔除了。  
   
可如果这是一个契机呢？  
   
也许他有机会把藏在心底的话说出口，也许他应该相信张继科可以担负起一点点的责任呢？他这样想完全不是因为想要张继科来分担他的什么压力，恰恰相反，如果孩子与张继科无关，他完全可以自己去处理好这一切，他不是想要张继科的负责任，他是想要张继科。  
   
可他还是很快否定了自己这样的想法。  
   
张继科？别搞笑了。  
   
他这样一个大学都没毕业的学生，能和自己共同抚养一个孩子吗？他能跟自己认真交往吗？就算可以，他能在自己身边多久——那个时候万一孩子也跟他有了感情，那会是更惨烈的状况。况且他能不能接受自己生命中突然冒出来个孩子还说不定。  
   
会吓到他的，一定会吓到他的。  
   
马龙无意给自己什么白莲花的光环，假如他有更好的选择肯定不会愿意选择买惨。  
   
晚上他睡得不好，频频梦到张继科牵着个小孩，小孩的眼睛和他的一样好看。  
   
也许可以试一试，就只是试一试，马龙想。  
   
万一情况不妙他会赶快收回来的，他会收回来的。  
   
   
   
   
   
   
   
马龙觉得他前不久换了锁，估计过不几天又要换个门了——张继科像只怪力啄木鸟一样又在疯狂凿他家的门。  
   
他自己的思路还没理清楚呢，现在最不想看到的人就是张继科。  
   
但张继科不肯放过他家的门，还不断发出扰民的喊声。  
   
“马龙你在吗？马龙你在吗！龙，你在吗！”  
   
马龙只得认命开门把这个阴魂不散的祖宗放进来。  
   
张继科看面前的门一下子打开还有点惊讶——他完全没有预料马龙会那么爽快地让自己进门。  
   
他路上打了好多腹稿，一瞬间忘了个干净。  
   
然后他说：“那个……我听说昨晚酒吧有人昏倒了，你没事吧？”  
   
马龙说：“我当然没事啊，怎么，你怕谁倒了砸我身上？我不会躲啊。”  
   
张继科说：“那你以后能不能别老去酒吧啊？”  
   
马龙心想自己一共也没去过几次啊，到是张继科，昨天跟人搂搂抱抱。  
   
他问：“怎么，你看见我了？我以为你喝多了，一个劲儿跟人黏黏糊糊的，有伤风化。”  
   
“我是喝多了。”张继科说，“但是……等等，我跟谁黏黏糊糊的了？”  
   
他想了半天，唯一一个昨天跟他近身接触过的人的恐怕也就是许昕了，而且对于马龙用“黏黏糊糊”这样的词来形容他和许昕，张继科感觉自己浑身难受。  
   
他说：“那我室友，我们俩，我们俩就是单纯的父子关系。”  
   
然后他见势头不错又火速补充了一句。  
   
他特别真诚地补充说：“真的，马龙。我对别人都没想法，所以你能不能别跟我闹了。”  
   
   
   
   
   
   
   
马龙听张继科嘴上一个劲儿的跑火车，说的还都是些向自己解释澄清的话。而且张继科这次可能真的是听到消息专程来关心他的——这有点奇怪，不过说到底还是一种示好。  
   
他突然对于接下来有可能要说出口的话多了一些信心。  
   
他说：“张继科，如果我现在告诉你，我有点喜欢你，你会考虑跟我谈恋爱吗？”  
   
   
   
   
   
   
   
张继科整个人都呆掉了，他原本还沉浸在马龙要跟他散伙，怎么劝都不好使的焦急之中，没想到突然听到了马龙这样类似于表白的话——他甚至不清楚自己到底能不能把这句话理解成是一种表白。这前后的跨度实在是太大了，让他完全缓不过劲来。  
   
马龙他这个麻烦精，张继科想，不知道他又瞎琢磨出来了些啥。  
   
他第一反应是马龙可能又要突发奇想搞事了。  
   
但是他又转念一想，觉得马龙这是一种剑走偏锋对他的劝退。  
   
他顿时觉得不好意思，他没想到自己的坚持已经给马龙造成了这么大的困扰，让他不惜出此险招来应对。他也觉得难过，他怎么也不会想到马龙已经这么抵触自己了。  
   
于是张继科说：“不是吧马龙，你不愿意也不用想一个这么烂的借口来敷衍我吧。”  
   
他用了状似不经意的语气掩饰内心的慌乱，想要化解一下气氛的尴尬。  
   
马龙听了他开玩笑般的语气，心里却只觉得低落。  
   
他说：“你以为我……我会撒这样的谎来敷衍你？”  
   
马龙看上去很难过，不知道为什么，张继科想。  
   
于是他慌忙地解释：“不是，我就是觉得我们先像之前那样不好吗，为什么非要……非要谈恋爱呢？我不想那样，你是知道的呀。再说你怎么可能喜欢我呢，咱们不是说好……”  
   
马龙实在是听不下去了。  
   
他没想到有一天他看着张继科那么慌乱的情绪竟然感到这么失望。他可能，他可能比他想的要喜欢张继科，也可能只是激素的原因。可他不能再让张继科这么继续说下去了。张继科的每一句话都好像是在践踏他的心他的感情。  
   
他深吸了一口气问道：“所以说，张继科。你即使知道了我喜欢你，还是觉得我们应该像之前那样比较好是吗？”  
   
这太伤人了，马龙想。  
   
自己花了那么大的勇气才说出口的喜欢，被张继科先是当做烂借口，又是视若罔闻甚至还想跟他继续维持走肾不走心的关系。  
   
这实在是太伤人了。  
   
张继科刚想要说话就被马龙打断了。  
   
马龙闭上眼睛不看他，像临行告别时那样对他说。  
   
他说：“可以了，我明白了。”  
   
   
   
   
   
   
   
   
   
 

 

 

 

   
 


	5. Chapter 5

马龙一瞬间有一种崩塌的感觉。

他感觉就像自己搭了一个特别漂亮的房子，金碧辉煌、流光溢彩。他站在最高的一层楼上笑得特别开心，像是做了一个漫长漫长又甜蜜的梦。在梦里他邀请张继科请一定要走进来看看，哪怕只是短暂地同他分享一下这样难得的欣喜的心情。

但张继科拒绝了他。

他不只是拒绝了马龙，甚至推倒了马龙漂亮房子的地基，马龙就这么难过地飘呀飘呀从云端上掉了下来。

在这之前他没以为一切会这么难的。

他以为张继科对他的示好是一种信号和预兆。

盲目自信，马龙于是给自己打上这样一个标签。

他也是才接纳了这样一个生命的到来，他对于有了这个孩子之后一切的设想都是基于和张继科有那么一些感情在的。

可是张继科打破了这个前提拒绝了他。

也是，张继科凭什么答应他。一直出格又主动的都是自己，张继科就算有所诉求，也都光明正大恨不得把“炮友”俩字写了贴脑门上。

这让他比在医院刚醒来时还要无助。

一时间他想起很多碎片，张继科靠着吧台看着他时带笑的眼睛，思考要不要答应自己时皱得很紧的眉头，张继科总穿的那件丑得要死的卫衣，把他抱在怀里的温度甚至还有趁夜离去的冷漠。吵架甚至推搡，张继科的惊诧与拒绝，还有医生说过的那句话。

医生说过的那句话——

“那你要尽快做决定。”

尽快做决定。

马龙不擅长做决定，他大多数时间只是温温吞吞地拖延，等万一真正戳到痛处的那一天才去处理。

可是他也知道这一次他不能拖延。

如果他真的决定不要这个孩子的话……早一点决定对谁都好。不论是对早已置身事外的张继科，还是他自己，或者是这个……小家伙。

但他做不到。

这不应该是一个冲动赌气的决定。这个出于自己一时兴起的错误——他很不想这样称呼这个小家伙但没有办法事实就是如此，不能再错误地收尾。

 

 

马龙高中的时候暗恋过一个学长。

学长样样好，唯一一点不好就是他是个直男，真心把马龙当小弟弟照顾。马龙跟在人家屁股后头黏了两年，还没等学长察觉出什么来，马龙心里的小鹿就撞不动了。

哥们儿就哥们儿，去你妈的爱情吧。马龙暗自发誓，一定不要再对直男起什么歹念。

从那时至今多年未动凡心，再动就遇上了张继科。

事实证明张继科确实是弯的，马龙朝他一笑就屁颠跟着跑了。

但张继科也不是什么好东西。

马龙又一次想，去你妈的爱情吧。

虽然这么说可能有点悲观，但马龙三十年人生路走下来，对于自己今后还能突然遇上一生挚爱的可能性并不抱很大期望。

因为爱情毕竟是一件很稀少的事情。

 

 

马龙自我反省。

他并不是一个习惯出了事情只会从别人身上找问题的人，事情发展到现在的地步，他也没什么好埋怨的，毕竟是他贪图张继科的美色和那虚晃的一点点温存以致于头脑发热。

既然张继科一点都不喜欢他——他这么好张继科还一点都不喜欢他，这话说起来还是未免有一点心酸。

不过既然张继科一点都不喜欢他，就算自己喜欢他他也丝毫不想跟自己有任何的发展，那他就当张继科不存在好了。

这挺困难的，毕竟两个人还是维持了那么久的身体关系，而且马龙现在肚子里还有个张继科的孩子。而这个孩子，它既然到来就有它的意义，它的存在也不能因为它生理意义上另一个父亲的抗拒就潦草画上句号。

他和张继科不一样。张继科还在上学，他的人生道路才刚刚铺开，没有办法提前接受一个生命带来的改变和打扰，这有可能给他的人生带来毁灭性的打击。

可马龙不一样，他有满意的工作和薪水，固定的交际圈，他的生活可能不是那么丰富，但很稳定。哪怕是意外怀孕，他现在的生活也有余地缓冲，有改变但不会遭受巨大的冲击。

马龙开始觉得自己之前的想法很幼稚，他为什么会因为张继科偶然而又无意义的示好对于未来生出些无端的期盼，可能真是一时冲昏了头吧。现在平静下来想想，张继科一向善用的方法就是若即若离真真假假叫人分不清，马龙笑自己也是太傻，而立之年还栽在一个小年轻的温柔假象情感陷阱里出不来。

再说张继科就算是真的喜欢自己、头脑一热答应自己又怎么样，他终究不可能把年轻的人生搭给自己，不可能接受这个孩子。

马龙闭上眼睛想一下，他觉得自己可以接受这一切。

不管是张继科不喜欢自己还是可能会受到耽搁的工作，或者是以后一定会遇到的困难。

他觉得自己可以接受。

他用手覆上自己依旧平坦的腹部，终于能够微笑着正视这个新生命的存在。

“欢迎你的到来，孩子。”

不是因为你是他的孩子，而是因为你是我的孩子。

 

 

张继科很罕见地消停了一段时间，除了上课和兼职，其他的时间都不再乱跑。

许昕记得他那天醉酒颓丧的样子，也一直对他隐隐约约能猜到却又保守的张继科为何有时夜不归宿的原因讳莫如深。

张继科的状态说不上消沉却也不好，他自己感觉得出。

马龙说他喜欢自己——这个理由很奇妙，仿佛瞬间之前马龙做过的所有不合逻辑的事情都能解释得通了。而且他之前所耿耿于怀的马龙跟他上床不是因为被他吸引的误解也被澄清了。

然后马龙一下子从一个不可理喻的怪人变成了一个自己潜在的暗恋者——这大大满足了他的虚荣心。

马龙喜欢他，这叫他意想不到——或者也许如果他足够细心足够在意马龙的话他早就该发现了。马龙的反复试探又退缩，马龙的笑马龙的眼泪，甚至自己之前总不理解的，马龙为什么突然执着想要一个他们的孩子。

马龙喜欢他。

他怎么那么粗心，他怎么没有早点发现。

这个发现让他欣喜。

这次不是骗他，是真的。

可张继科紧接着也突然意识到另外一个问题。

他为什么要在意马龙是不是喜欢自己，为什么要反复思索和回忆那些都嚼烂了的相处片段，为什么要因为马龙喜欢自己而高兴，难道仅仅是出于虚荣心吗？

张继科自问从小还是挺抢手的，不缺一个马龙喜欢。

那是不是说，马龙对他来说是特殊的。

……我喜欢马龙吗？

张继科这样问自己。

他纠结了很久，他隐隐约约心里有个答案。但是他却不敢轻易相信，也不敢去求证。他突然像只鸵鸟一样只想要躲藏。

因为他心里还是不安——真是的，他怎么能这么粗心。

如果站在另外的视角去考虑，看看发生在他和马龙之间的这些事，真是既草率又胡闹。

张继科不敢相信这就是马龙一个快三十岁的人面对感情的态度，可他又觉得这样的马龙既可爱又招人心疼。恐怕马龙就算再喜欢他，这时候也已经在心里骂了他好多次了。特别是那天他还说了那么自以为是的话，马龙一定又生气又伤心，马龙一定对自己失望、埋怨种种。而且最重要的是马龙不肯接受他的道歉，拉黑了他所有的联系方式，他再三思考也不敢贸然找上门去。

只是他并不知道马龙那边到底发生了什么。

 

 

天气越来越热，很快到了学生们该放暑假的时候。马龙不知道张继科是去实习还是去旅行了，总之后来大概有一个多月没有再见到他。

自从那天在医院被白衣天使教育了一通之后，马龙就开始了孕期养生mode。送别了一段如此失败的经历伤心难过是难免会有的，但马龙已经充分使用自己作为一个成熟大人所必备的优秀的自我安慰能力保持了一个良好的心态。

埋头钻研恶补各种孕期外加育儿知识，对自己的身体状况始终盲目自信的马龙终于在扶着马桶吐得昏天黑地的时候无法继续维持自己良好的心态，在心底开始痛骂张继科。

不光是吐得难受，他吃也吃不好，眼瞅着体重反而要往下掉。

他搜罗的一堆小食谱，可惜耐心和厨艺均十分有限，最好的水准也只是满足了他和张继科两个并不挑吃的大老爷们儿，于是通通堆在一边作废。

马龙理论知识齐备，知道这样的情况实属正常，也就不那么忧心。再加上检查的时候医生说情况良好，马龙也乐得在家变成失去理想的咸鱼。

今年夏天又创下高温记录，况且马龙怀孕后体温一直偏高，想吃冰棍想得不行却又不敢。午睡时被咚咚咚的砸门声吵醒心里就烦得不行。

他默默想着是谁来的那么不是时候，拉开门的时候就惊呆了。

 

 

“玘，玘哥？”


	6. Chapter 6

陈玘的内心久久不能平静。

他把自己调来北京分公司的好消息告诉马龙，马龙显得特别高兴。

然后马龙说：“玘哥，我也有一个好消息要告诉你。”

他说：“我怀孕了。”

 

 

“你刚刚说了什么？”陈玘问马龙。

马龙说：“哥，我怀孕了。”

陈玘咣当一下子横躺在沙发上又马上弹起来，拉着马龙的胳膊：“那你别站着，你过来坐着说。”

马龙让他弄得浑身鸡皮疙瘩：“没事没事我站着我站着。”

然后两个人一起陷入沉默。

过了很久陈玘掐着自己的鼻梁艰难地开口：“我记得过年的时候我问你你还说没对象。”

“意外。”马龙说，“真的是个意外。”

马龙非要留陈玘在家吃饭，打开冰箱空空荡荡。

马龙尴尬地笑笑：“最近胃口不好，胃口不好。”

陈玘脸色愈发难看：“你就这么委屈着自己那混蛋管都不管吗？”

马龙边推着陈玘从厨房出来边说：“真的是意外，玘哥，真的是意外。”

于是马龙决定去超市买菜，陈玘说什么都不放心马龙自己出门，非要跟着看着。

 

 

张继科最终还是决定去找马龙。

马龙一定觉得他幼稚又不靠谱，他要让马龙知道，他一定要让马龙知道自己的好。他得让马龙承认，哪怕自己年纪比他小，哪怕自己之前定不下来，哪怕自己曾经一糊涂拒绝过他，也不代表自己就是一个不可以被托付的对象。

他可以尝试跟马龙发展一段感情的，之前是他没反应过来，他现在想明白了。如果马龙真的喜欢他，那他也是愿意的。

他甚至带了一点沾沾自喜，认为马龙虽然生他的气，也一定会答应他的。马龙说有一点喜欢自己，怎么可能是只有一点？就马龙那个别扭的性格，他肯定是很喜欢自己了——张继科有这种自信，他迫不及待要见到马龙了，他要答应马龙和他在一起，马龙一定会很高兴。

可是自己上次拒绝了马龙，所以他得想办法做点什么来示好。可能他没办法给马龙什么承诺，但至少得让马龙知道自己愿意和他在一起。

而且马龙其实挺好的，真的挺好的。刚开始的时候马龙和他一直很融洽，哪怕马龙饭做的很一般，表现得幼稚又任性，他都很享受那段时光。他希望和马龙能像最一开始的时候那样好。

 

 

张继科在马龙家附近的超市买了零食和蔬菜，他就是想吃马龙用他有限的技术烧的菜，想跟马龙一起赖在沙发上吃薯片，马龙抢不过他就要拿脚踹他，装模作样地训斥他不要把碎屑弄在沙发上——说起来他们还没在沙发上试过。

排队结账的时候张继科犹豫了一下，还是把手伸向了柜台上的计生用品。

他还想象着马龙见到他开心的样子，马龙那么好那么喜欢自己，他们可以好好地吃顿饭，然后如果顺利的话，马龙之后甚至会温顺地任他予取予求。

他想得特别美好，做梦似的。

可他做梦也想不到刚出超市门就看到马龙跟别的男人在一起。

那个男人看上去比马龙年纪还要大些，长相也是英俊潇洒。他和马龙表现得很亲密的样子，他看上去很关心马龙，马龙迈着小外八走在前头，他就不断地嘱咐马龙慢点慢点，恨不得直接去捞马龙的胳膊，跟照顾孩子似的。

张继科这样想着就突然觉得，马龙那么任性跳脱，身边也许真的该有一个成熟的人来照顾他体谅他包容他，能管得了他，在他思维跑偏的时候控制住他，而不是像自己这样一个比他年轻这么多又不安稳的人。

一瞬间他觉得自己之前的纠结与决定、刚刚的雀跃与激动都像笑话。

虽然这样想，但张继科心里还是不服气的。马龙凭什么前面刚说过喜欢他，转头又和别人这样好。他和马龙从来没有过这样自然亲昵地走在一起。要是马龙喜欢成熟会照料人的，为什么还要来招惹自己？他也可以的，真的，他想告诉马龙他也可以的，为什么马龙要这么快地找别人，为什么他不可以？

更过分的是马龙好像没看见他一样地走过来，张继科内心升腾起一种较劲的念头。

等马龙再靠近一点的时候他叫住了马龙。

 

 

马龙早就看见张继科了。

但他不想理他。

况且陈玘还在后边寸步不离地盯着，万一张继科表露出什么——当然这不太可能，张继科估计恨不得避得他远远的生怕甩不掉。可万一他俩的事要是让玘哥知道了，肯定不好收场。再说了，现在的情况只会越来越复杂，他既然决定独自生下并照顾这个孩子，就是不想再让张继科牵扯进来。

他加快了脚步就往前走，陈玘在后边喊他他也不听——这样也许有些欲盖弥彰，但他实在是受不了张继科再出现在自己面前一秒钟。

结果张继科叫住了他。

他疯了吗，马龙想。

陈玘听到动静追上来，马龙就很自然地往他身后一躲——虽然这个月份还看不出来什么，但他依然下意识地想离张继科远一点，怕他有什么察觉。

 

 

张继科当然察觉不出什么，他只觉得马龙实在避开自己向另外的男人寻求庇护。他仿佛被马龙这个躲藏的动作刺伤了，突然就想特别恶毒地说些有用没用的屁话来膈应膈应面前的这两个人。

而自己所做的所想的一切的一切都像是笑话，都在提醒着他的自以为是和不自量力。

他感觉自己又受到了侮辱。

马龙怎么能这样呢，说好了喜欢自己的，他怎么能这么快就喜欢别人了。

他这个人永远这样三分钟热度吗？

他之前最害怕的事情不过如此，马龙对他说的喜欢可能只是一时兴起——他之前拒绝马龙就是有这样的原因。哪怕这段时间他如何去做心里建设，他都始终提心吊胆这种可能性的存在。他也怕自己再去找马龙的时候，面对的是对方的一句“我已经不喜欢你了”。可现在这种可怕的事情真的发生了，还是在他刚刚鼓起勇气决定跟马龙好好相处的时候。

张继科心里难受，只想着发泄出来。

“行啊马龙，咱俩才断几天啊，就这么迫不及待找别人了？你就这么耐不住……”

他话还没说完陈玘就要发难，但被马龙拦住了。

 

 

马龙真是没想过张继科能混蛋到这个程度，他早就没有那么难过了，只是生气得很。张继科他自己的破事都理不清，还来妄加揣测别人，果然这种冷心冷肺的家伙狗嘴里吐不出象牙。要不是他现在身体这样，他早就动手了。

“关你什么事。”马龙说。

“呵，是不关我的事。说着喜欢我被拒绝了这么快就找别人，你现在是不是喜欢他了？你这种喜欢我可真是不稀罕。”

可张继科的话一句比一句过分，虽说马龙告诉自己犯不着为了张继科这种人再伤心，可他用这种不屑的语气来轻蔑自己的感情，怎么说都还是难过。

 

 

“我告诉你马龙。”

张继科内心涌起一种报复性的快感。

他手上还拎着购物袋——那里面还有几包马龙之前特别爱吃的薯片，他在超市里挑挑拣拣的时候满心都是期待，现在看来全都他妈讽刺得要死。

他从袋子里掏出那盒避孕套，恶狠狠地扔在马龙面前。

“你以为我稀罕吗？”

“看见这是什么了吗马龙，这是什么？”

“比你好的多的是你知道吗？”

“我不稀罕你！”

“我告诉你马龙，我不稀罕！”

 

 

陈玘在旁边听得明白，忍无可忍。

马龙比起上次见面瘦得厉害，自己一个人还怀着孩子，不知道吃了多少苦，也不知道还要吃多少苦。他不知道之前发生了什么，但现在这个年轻男人一无所知的样子，还竟然敢如此轻贱一段感情，他替马龙觉得不值。他不明白马龙为什么会选择心甘情愿怀一个这样的人的孩子，但那是马龙的选择，他尊重马龙的选择。

可他不能原谅这个男人。

他跟张继科打成一团的时候马龙在旁边也不敢上前，只能着急地“玘哥玘哥”地叫。

 

 

张继科心里本就憋着火，陈玘不依不饶，马龙还在旁边一直喊，喊的还是别人的名字。都到这种时候了，马龙还时时刻刻让自己感到他多余的，好像是自己打扰了马龙和别人和和美美的外出，是自己不合时宜了。

他越来越生气，更加没什么分寸，不留神好像撞到些什么。

只听得马龙惊叫出声，然后倒在地上。

陈玘也顾不得再理张继科，冲过去扶他。

张继科稍稍清醒，隐约觉得做错了事。

他愣在原地像是动不了了一样。他看着陈玘着急的神色，马龙痛苦得脸都皱成一团。

怎么了，马龙怎么了，他怎么了……只是撞到了而已，撞了一下怎么会这样呢？

他好像听到马龙委屈又痛苦的声音，揪得他也从心尖尖儿到全身直难受。

马龙语调仿佛带着抽泣。

“疼，玘哥，我疼……”


	7. Chapter 7

张继科不知道发生了什么。

他一个人坐在医院走廊里，心里烦得直想抽烟。陈玘在病房里面陪着马龙，门紧闭着他不知道发生了什么，马龙不愿见他。

那个男人，一路上马龙抓着他的手叫哥，张继科知道是自己误会了他们的关系。马龙没有找别人，马龙没有骗自己，马龙没有喜欢别人。

不对，马龙没有骗自己是假的，他向他隐瞒了这么大的事情，直到现在他还不明不白。

马龙到底怎么了。

他到底怎么了……

医院……产科，马龙怀孕了……孩子是谁的，是我的吗？

他心底有一个隐隐的猜想，但他不敢确认。

马龙怀了他的孩子，这是一件……他不知道该怎么说，但这是一件大事。

马龙现在怎么样了，孩子怎么样了。

他从来没有认真想象过他和马龙的孩子——哪怕是从前马龙说自己想要的时候。那时候他觉得自己对马龙没什么多余的感情，心里坦坦荡荡，觉得就算马龙怀了孕，跟自己以后也都没有关系。

他没想过，他从来没想过。

所以是不是因为这个，马龙才愿意敞开心扉表达自己的感情，那他……天呐，那他都做了什么。

马龙之前在吃药，这个孩子对他来讲肯定也十分意外。可是马龙接受了这个意外，而且抱着也许是微小的希望决定跟自己试一试——这跟他所谓的决定试一试不一样，他太拿自己当回事了，他以为马龙在等自己，他觉得马龙理所当然必须还在等自己，否则他就脱口而出那些伤人的话。不对，不是脱口而出，他是思考斟酌过的。他几乎是故意说的，这更卑劣更不可原谅。

可马龙不是这样的，他本来是没想瞒自己的。他肯定是知道了自己的情况之后打算跟张继科谈谈。马龙深知张继科是什么人，可他还是决定相信他一次，决定试一试的时候他就放低自己的姿态了。他在自己做出那样的事情之后还愿意说出“我有点喜欢你，你会跟我谈恋爱吗”——他给足了张继科空间，没有给他压力，没有逼他负责任，只是他想要孩子的另一个父亲也许也能陪在身边。

可是自己说了那些话，自己……

他和马龙有了一个孩子，他竟然是最后最后才知道的，还是以这样惨烈而意外的方式。

可这不都是他自找的吗？是他接二连三地伤害、拒绝马龙，又始终胆怯犹豫不敢来找马龙，这样他才失去了知情的机会。

马龙最最纠结忐忑的时候，也许就是他想办法躲避与马龙相见的时候，也许就是他为自己犯下的错误找借口的时候，也许就是他拒绝马龙的时候。

张继科感到良心不安。

如果马龙愿意见他，愿意再给他机会——这次不是什么自我感觉良好的理所当然，是态度端正的请求。张继科决定自己一定要好好向他道歉，甚至是忏悔。他一定好好对马龙，好好对马龙。

 

 

可是孩子……

他确实没办法想象对一个孩子负责。

他很喜欢小孩子，这没错，可这不代表他能在这样的年纪这么快就接受这样的事情。

张继科脑子完全乱了，所有的想法四处横冲直撞。他后悔，他惊慌，他也害怕。他不知道他到底是怎么一步一步经历了这些的，他不知道该想什么该做什么。他希望这只是噩梦，他他妈只是喝大了，睡着了，一觉醒来……难道不是应该还和马龙好好的吗？

他不犯浑好不好，他不犯浑，他什么都改。

是不是就没有什么吵架争执，没有赌气侮辱，没有别人干涉，也没有这样意外的孩子。

孩子……说来说去还是孩子。

张继科头痛得不得了，一瞬间他甚至觉得，马龙那么痛苦，万一……万一孩子没有了呢……他就，他就什么都不用考虑了。

下一秒他开始唾弃自己。

马龙会摔倒会进医院会这么痛都是他害的，他竟然……

马龙不把这些告诉他是对的，他不是一个合格的负责的男人。他才是任性幼稚自负自私。马龙选择留下这个孩子，虽然他看上去消瘦了，但精神状态很好，他肯定是接受了这一切，决定以一个成熟的人的姿态来承担这一切。

他不该再出现的，他不该……

他不配。

他是个混蛋。

 

 

陈玘从病房里出来，叫他进去。

张继科浑身都在发抖，他不敢面对马龙了，他实在没有脸面再去面对马龙。

他怎么再跟马龙忏悔，没有人会原谅他。

他自己都不能原谅自己。

陈玘打开病房门之前示意张继科，张继科才知道自己早就流了满脸的眼泪。只是他实在再也无暇顾及这些了。他……

 

 

马龙看上去很疲惫，他应该醒了一段时间了。张继科不知道他刚刚跟陈玘说了什么。

他张嘴却说不出话，发不出任何的声音。

语言甚至都离他而去，他只能伏在马龙床边虚拢住马龙那只没有输液的手，不停不停地掉眼泪。他所有曾经坚持的尊严都没有了，他没有资格再要求那些，他没有资格再让马龙对他怎样怎样。

马龙没有把手抽回去，他甚至没有给张继科任何的反应。

过了一会马龙才说：“我没事。”

他的声音很轻，轻到仿佛张继科不知道他是否真的曾经开口说话。

张继科的眼泪蹭湿了床单，手掌也只敢贴近马龙凉凉的指尖感受一点温度。

他一遍一遍地说着对不起。

他不知道该从哪件事说起，也许马龙根本不在乎了，但他无法停止。

“对不起……对不起，龙，我只是，我只是……”

“你只是说气话是吗？”马龙说。

他的语气甚至有些轻巧，让张继科一时间不太明白。

“你总是这么说，说你说的只是气话。”

“你见到我总是这么生气吗张继科？我就叫你这么生气吗？”

张继科不知道怎么说才好。

他的解释都太无力，他甚至不该有什么解释的机会，他应该闭上嘴，闭上这张总是让马龙伤心的嘴。

“我……我爱你马龙。”

张继科不知道自己如何说出了这句话。

但他是真心的，不是出于刻意挽留或是想要表现自己。

他没有权利再解释了，他不是想解释。马龙给他判死刑也好，那他也总可以留句遗言。

“真的，马龙我爱你。”

“孩子……孩子我也会爱它。”

是啊，这样的话说出来其实并没有这么难，面对着马龙，他可以做出这样的承诺的。感情，安定……这些他曾经抗拒的东西现在他反而渴求得不得了。这些东西，这些东西跟他年纪小什么的之类屁话其实并不冲突，就算冲突，他也应该承担自己的行为所带来的后果。他其实早就应该学会负起责任了，只是他太晚意识到这一切了。

他没有机会了，再也没有了。

 

 

马龙轻笑了一声，好像张继科不是在表白心迹，而是讲了句普通又无聊的俏皮话。

他很累了。

是真的很累了。

“孩子没了。”

 

 

马龙说：“我没事，但是张继科……孩子没有了。”

“既然如此我告诉你也没什么。孩子是你的，也许对你来说它是个意外，或者你想说现在你改主意了，它不是意外也好。”

“但是现在它没有了。”

“你知道吗，我也是刚刚接受它的存在，可现在我的孩子没有了。”

 

 

张继科直起身子来，妄图从马龙的脸上找出他在说谎的痕迹。

可马龙麻木又脆弱，他看一眼都心疼，他根本无从怀疑。

孩子没了……孩子没了。

刚刚他在病房外还一瞬间以侥幸心理去想到这个可能，哪怕那只是一瞬间又飞快地又抽离，张继科还是觉得那一刻的自己面目可憎。

这不是什么侥幸的机会，这明明是万劫不复。

都是他的错。

“对不起马龙……都是我的错，我的错。”他只能这样说，他减轻不了内心的罪责感，甚至他生怕自己的罪责不够重。

“你别这样。”马龙说。

“不是，不是你想的那样……”张继科不知道怎么去说，难道真是他一念之差所导致的吗，他还是不愿让马龙知道，“都是我的错。”

“对不起马龙。”

 

 

陈玘在抽烟。

他抽得很凶，他心里也一定不好受，而这都是自己的错。

张继科抹了把脸走过去。

“哥，对不起，你打我吧……我对不起马龙，你打我。”

陈玘把烟头踩灭，并不去理会张继科。

“马龙跟你说得还不够清楚吗？”陈玘说，“你走吧，别再来找他了。”

“我知道……”

刚刚他还在病房里，马龙最后跟他说。

“从头到尾我都并不希望让这个孩子跟你扯上什么关系，这对我们都没有好处。”

“张继科，你不要再来了。”

“我累了，我要休息了，你走吧。”

 

 

张继科走后，陈玘还在楼下吹风。

马龙打电话给他。

“哥，外面风大，你回来吧。”

“没事，我再散散烟味。”

“他走了吧？”

“走了。”

“我跟他说……他以为孩子没了。”


	8. Chapter 8

马龙睡了很久才又醒过来。

他心里好像真的是麻木的，填满了棉花似的深重而又空洞的无力感。昨天发生的事情好像变成了一个无底黑洞，吸走了他所有情绪所有感觉。

好在孩子没有受伤。

幸好。

至于张继科，之前他总归是一个不可控因素，现在他们却再也不会有什么瓜葛了，他可以安心把孩子生下来，张继科也许会难过，但到底都会过去的，他还那么年轻。这也算是因祸得福。

陈玘昨天很紧张，除了“没事就好”根本说不出话。现在也好些了，可还是很忧心地看着马龙。

马龙清了清嗓子，软乎拉唧地抽抽鼻子冲陈玘说。

“哥，我饿了。”

 

 

马龙还是那个老毛病，不愿意在医院多待。陈玘跟医生再三确认过已无大碍，才允许他回了家。

陈玘还是很担心马龙的情绪，这对于妊娠期的大人小孩都是很重要的。马龙虽然看上去没什么事了，却免不了会偶尔发呆，陈玘总觉得他郁郁寡欢。

他怕马龙再出什么事，恨不得时时刻刻盯住。可分公司这边刚刚步入正轨，也很是有的忙。

马龙在他面前总是很懂事的。

他说：“哥，我真的没事。你还有自己的事情要忙，不用担心我。”

马龙不是说谎，人要有自己的生活。

陈玘如此，他也是这样。

他没忘了那天张继科哭哭啼啼口口声声说的是爱，他也愿意相信那一刻张继科是真心实意——好了，这样一来他作为一个大人的虚荣心可以满足了，他喜欢张继科，张继科也说爱他了，这就够了。张继科没必要知道这个孩子其他以后的情况，这也许听起来像是个骗局并且不够公平，但这是为了他好。张继科也许可以短暂信心满满地承诺未来，但他到底是没办法长久忍受这样束手束脚的氛围的。

而立之年的爱情充其量只是锦上添花，从来没什么非要不可。马龙清楚这一点，他早有自己做工作室的想法，也许过一阵子再稳定一点可以着手做些什么。这段时间是他的心偏了，活该让自己落得这么狼狈不可收场。

麻烦陈玘这么长时间他已经很歉疚了，他不能再糊涂下去。

他的孩子还好好的，这是他目前最大的安慰。

 

 

毕业前有很长一段时间许昕没见过张继科。

他跟姚彦求婚了，这才终于把张继科约了出来。

一年前他大半夜接到电话跑去酒吧捞张继科。那天张继科嘴角淤青满脸是泪，喝得神志不清浑身发抖，酒精中毒洗了胃还住了好几天院。

张继科后来不提这件事，他也不再问。

更没提过那天张继科昏迷中念叨的“龙”和“孩子”是怎么回事。

那之后张继科仿佛是同从前很不一样了，从前他总是显得有些爱玩不安生，现在反而稳重很多，没有像许昕担心的那样会受挫消沉一蹶不振。

张继科开玩笑地问过许昕：“结婚那么早，以后不要后悔啊。”

许昕笑得特开心：“总归都是彦彦，赶早不赶晚啦！”

张继科怎么会不明白这个道理。

他早就明白了，一年前。

可还是太晚。

他本可以和马龙在一起的，如果他早点明白。他可以学着处理长期关系、学着对待爱情，甚至向家庭过渡。那他准备考研的时候马龙月份也慢慢大起来，他可能会学校和马龙家里两头跑，他们大概也免不了要吵架，可他肯定不会再说真的会让马龙伤心的话。那他们现在会有一个几个月大的孩子，可能正是忙得脚打后脑勺的时候。可是他爱马龙，他爱马龙。

他有时甚至会做这样的梦，梦醒怅然若失。

他没能给马龙幸福，甚至伤害了他们的孩子。

他没有像那些小说电影里的人那样梦见魂魄索命，他梦到的都是美好到不行的生活碎片。可这些场景比索命还要刺痛他，无时无刻不在提醒着他他曾经多么鲁莽愚蠢，而他甚至无处补偿赎罪，只能在内心一遍一遍地煎熬。

张继科答应了马龙不再出现，他没有食言。

这一年无论他多么痛苦多么想念，他都没有再出现在马龙身边。他甚至有意避开马龙可能会去的地方，更不敢去打听马龙的现状，生怕再勾起马龙难过的回忆。

他不知道马龙现在怎么样了，也许有人让他幸福，也许没有。

但他没有资格过问，也害怕得到答案。

 

 

其实张继科多虑了，他就算是满城跑也打扰不到马龙的。

那件事过去没多久马龙就回了老家。在父母面前的说辞是和某个杜撰出来的前任和平分手后发现有了孩子，正好他也想要，又有条件养于是就留下了。父母除开最初的震惊也没办法再说什么了，只心疼地怨他该早点让家里知道免得自己一个人辛苦。

马龙回家的这段时间过得就滋润多了，这些年他自己一个人在外面，总是对家庭有一种眷恋。现在好了，回来之后跟爸妈待在一起的心理压力也少多了，吃吃喝喝散散步，定期再做做检查，终于养起来些肉。

马龙接到那个来自陌生号码的来电的时候并没有多想，那边一直不讲话他也只当是误拨了。婴儿房那边孩子哭起来马龙就连忙挂断了通话去哄。

 

 

张继科本来是没抱什么希望的。

可他还是违背承诺拨通了马龙的号码——用的当然不是之前的号码。他要离开北京去别的城市读研究生，可能不会再回来，他想这也许是马龙希望的。

随后他又觉得是自己自作多情了，马龙才不会有兴趣管他怎么样。

他本来只是想再听听马龙的声音的，或者就算马龙不接电话也好，还是电话根本就打不通也好，这只是一个形式，只是他最后能表达的忏悔和告别。

可他不知道是不是自己出现了幻觉，他觉得自己好像听到了小孩子的哭声。

马上他又笑自己神经过敏——小孩子的哭声又怎样，可能是亲戚家的朋友家的邻居家的，总归也不会是他们的孩子。

可是那样的哭声就像他梦里面的一样，而且……而且马龙马上挂断了电话，他是不是去哄孩子了，他为什么要去哄那个孩子？那是不是他……是不是？

是不是……

张继科觉得自己可能是疯了，一点点声音都让他这样混乱。

可他控制不住去想这样疯狂的可能性。也许马龙对他失望故意骗了他呢？

张继科向来自视甚高，他从来没有这么希望自己被人不信任被欺骗过。如果真的是这样，他一定顺从马龙的心意滚得远远的，一定会的，如果是这样，如果是这样该多好啊……

同时他又不断回想起马龙那句字字锥心的“孩子没了”。

他在自己折磨自己。

他逼着自己再去确认自己的错误。

可是他想去找马龙。

他再也忍不下去了。

他发誓只远远地看一看马龙，哪怕只一眼，一定不让他发现，更不会逼问他什么问题。他只是想看一看马龙，一通电话解除不了他的痛苦。不管马龙怎么样了，他发誓他什么都不会做。

可张继科在马龙家附近待了很久一次也没见到人。

他当然不知道马龙不在北京的事情。

他准备离开的时候突然听到一个愤怒的声音。

“张继科，你又来这里干什么？”

 

 

陈玘是没想过还会再看到张继科的，尤其是在马龙家附近。

过段时间马龙要带着孩子回来了，他先帮忙来拾掇一下家里。

从看到张继科的一瞬间他心里警惕起来。

张继科嗫嚅道：“我要离开北京了，我……哥，马龙不在吗？”

“我知道我对不起他，我……我没想再打扰他。我真的就是想再看他一眼。”

陈玘不理会他的焦急。

他告诉张继科：“马龙去哪儿你管不着，他也不会再回来了。”


	9. Chapter 9

马龙回北京的时候已经入秋，飞机上孩子一直很乖，睡睡醒醒也不闹腾他。

虽然陈玘早就将他家里收拾停当，马龙带着孩子安顿下来还是有的折腾。飞机上睡得久了，晚上孩子就不肯再睡，睁着滴溜溜的圆眼睛玩手指头。

马龙趴在床边看孩子，满心满眼温馨柔情。目前的状态他已经很满意，孩子很健康，他也很充实。在家的这段时间很好地弥补了他年少离家很多年来心理的缺失，孩子还小他也有很多事情要忙，跟父母也更多相聚，他几乎没有自己是个单身父亲的感受。从机场一落地却不同了，熟悉又陌生，过去的记忆情感像装在了这只叫北京的巨大盒子中塞回他的怀里，提醒着他是在怎样的心境下离开北京，离开前的景象历历在目，更不能逃脱。特别是回到这间房子将一切打点好，新的人生阶段以及避无可避的当下。他怀中的盒子打开了，他很突然地想起来一双眼睛，看着那双眼睛他控制不住自己的感情，他一而再再而三地越了线，他犯了错。

当时他是如何说的？

……我觉得你的眼睛很好看……

那双眼睛，那是他一直以来的借口，他受了蛊惑，感觉那是爱情。其实从头至尾他都是在找借口合理化他出格的欲望，孩子、家庭，或者是那双漂亮的眼睛，都是他的借口，为了掩盖他不顾性别年龄身份单方面爱上张继科的事实。

夜很深了孩子睡着，马龙却像是大梦初醒。他嘲笑自己方才无端生出的对过去的留恋追忆。这些东西现在再说起来已然是徒劳无功、为时已晚。他不怀疑张继科最后对他的愧疚是真的，他甚至不怀疑张继科也许对他曾真的生出好感，但是这些东西没有用的。这些所有的好感、喜欢、爱、愧疚、忠诚，在他们还在一起的时候都不能绑住他们好好过，现在分开了又能怎样呢？他和张继科不合适这一点早就昭然若揭。

马龙看着小床上安睡的孩子，庆幸孩子没有真的像当初他希望的那样像了张继科，不然他真的没有信心自己能走出来。

 

 

陈玘第二天过来，没把张继科来过的事情告诉马龙。走之前只说确实遇见过一次，说是现在已经离开北京了。

马龙点头。

陈玘看他怅然若失：“你别再惦记了。”

马龙想解释：“玘哥我没……”

但他说不下去。他没有什么呢？他没有再想张继科，没有挣扎着想要脱离曾经的记忆，没有后悔过吗，他有。但同样的，他也一天更胜一 天地清楚意识到他和张继科的关系是无望的、是行不通的，只有他们分开才能让各自的人生归位。

他只能说：“玘哥，你放心。”

忙碌起来情况就好很多了，之前就有筹备过的工作室也慢慢开起来，有之前业内的人跟他一起，也招了几个还在念书的学生。然后他慢慢地就不再想张继科了，走出这段感情越久他反而越能清晰理性地看待过去感情中的事情，也越能把那些东西抛到生活的后面。张继科去别的地方念书，也开始一段新的生活，这样对他们都好。

工作室十月中旬做成了第一个大单子，庆功肯定是要有的。马龙要带孩子平时很少参与这样的活动，只是几个年轻人都张罗着要和马龙的生日一起庆祝，马龙只好找陈玘给看孩子跟着去了。

 

 

张继科近来老是走神，虽然回避但他确实清楚是由于马龙的生日快到了的缘故。之前在一起的时候他没给马龙庆祝过生日，反而是现在生出好多遗憾。

他想回北京去看看，但这种说法其实是不正确的。那里不是他的家，他实在是用不上“回”这个字，他在北京有的仅仅是四年的大学生活，几个朋友和一段失败可悲的感情。按理说他不应该对北京生出这样的情感，更何况他曾许诺过不会出现，不会打扰。而且他回去又能怎样呢，陈玘说马龙不会回去了，他们也回不去了。回去只能是一次又一次地提醒自己他的自以为是、他的幼稚愚蠢。

但他同时又不死心。他想反正他只是回去看看，找许昕他们叙叙旧玩几天，既然马龙不在北京，他想回去也不会打扰到他。

这样贸然草率的举动无疑会打乱他自己的生活，但张继科突然自暴自弃地觉得那又怎样呢，他就是还走不出来。欲盖弥彰地躲避那个人、逃离那座城市却无济于事，哪怕看上去生活回归正轨但内心依然存在沉疴隐隐作痛，这种后遗症就是他的报应，是他该学会的教训。他不想像马龙希望的那样成熟地处理这段情感，冷静地切割和淡忘，他生怕自己会淡忘，他不想淡忘。马龙对他来说是那么特别，更何况他做了错事，这段回忆又重又痛，他不能淡忘。

他凌晨落地困得有些恍惚，竟然放任自己跑到原先马龙家那边去了，还好没到楼下就缓过劲来，灰溜溜地离开。张继科一面嘲笑自己做无用的缅怀不过是想为自己脱罪，寻求心灵好受一点。自己不过还是个承担不起的幼稚鬼，马龙说他的那些话半分错都没有。一面他又恼恨自己哪怕是无用的缅怀都不敢继续，他就是没办法再像原来一样到马龙楼下去，站在相同的那个位置，仿佛阳台上还有人也在看他，期待着和他见面。

在意识到他和马龙彻底砸了之后，张继科却更能清醒地意识到马龙之前在他面前的种种放任天真是因为马龙爱他。但现在他们最好是不要再有任何联系任何感情。他比之前任何时候都更清醒地认识到这一点，那就是他再也再也不能跟马龙好了。

张继科找了个小旅馆很糊涂地待了一晚上，他觉得自己的决定错误到极致，他根本不该来这里，他应该把原来的事情就留在北京风化，对的错的好的坏的他都不应该再来。旧地重游带给他一种恍惚感，他怕他会在心理暗示下改变心中印象，他应该原原本本记住的，反而这样他怕自己骗自己。

 

 

许昕知道他突然跑来北京虽然奇怪却高兴得不得了，喊他晚上出来喝酒。

见了老朋友的面张继科生出些实感，心里倒没有之前那么难受了。

许昕像是撒欢一样要跟张继科好好喝一场，姚彦今天公司聚餐他没人管。许昕喝了几杯说起这事来就有点不高兴，说姚彦现在的那个老板年纪轻轻事业有成长得又特别帅，还特别招姚彦他们几个年轻学生喜欢，说老板设计创意真的出类拔萃。今天是给他过生日，姚彦特别高兴打扮得特别漂亮就去了。

张继科顾不上数他这番酸话里有几个“特别”，光是听到今天过生日就心里一阵难受，连着干了两杯酒。……还是搞设计的……这也太巧了，他都怀疑老天爷是故意来刺他的心。

许昕嘚吧嘚嘚吧嘚，他也不是当真，就是瞎逼逼。手机微信铃声一响，许昕点开看了眼怼到张继科眼前：“你看彦彦还给我发照片。”

张继科也有点上头，看了半天眯着眼睛手指抖抖指着合照中间的人。

许昕收回手机看了一眼：“啊对，就他。马，马……马龙！”

张继科噌一下子站起来，酒杯撞得在桌上打三圈转转。

他也顾不上别的，去抢许昕手机：“在哪里，他们在哪里？”

许昕往上翻聊天记录给他看姚彦发给他的定位。

张继科看了就冲到街上拦车。

 

 

陈玘给马龙打电话说孩子闹着找爸爸了，估摸着他们也吃得差不多了要带孩子直接去接他。他经常帮马龙带孩子，车上也安了安全座椅。

张继科在餐厅门口蹲了没一会就看马龙出来了。马龙又瘦了些，但气色不差，张继科没忘之前跟陈玘的约定，只敢在车里看他。可他心里疼得要死。

马龙很快上了辆车走了，张继科叫司机远远跟着，渐渐他知道这就是回马龙家的路。他没想到他昨晚其实已经离马龙那么近了，他欣喜又后怕，他担心自己真的打扰到马龙的生活。他几次想叫司机不用再跟了却又开不了口，他想着他只是远远地看着，他只要看马龙安全到了家就好，他要看看送他回家的是谁，是陈玘还是别的什么人，他只想再看一会儿，哪怕只是前车里一个模糊的影子。他们的车停了他就走。

车停在楼下，陈玘从驾驶座下来帮忙开后座车门，张继科叫司机调头。他只要知道马龙还好好的。他一面嘲笑自己自我感动又一面警告自己不许再想不许再做出任何可能打扰到马龙的事情。

他心底泪流成河，甚至不敢回头再看一眼。

可只要他回头看一眼他就能知道马龙下了车，抱着他们的孩子。


	10. Chapter 10

张继科痛苦极了，当晚他喝得大醉。

他一开始欣喜，原来马龙并没有离开北京，他也并没有完全失去马龙的消息。如果马龙真的去了别的城市，天大地大他将再也没机会听到他的消息。但如果他还在北京，在一个张继科拥有清晰概念的城市里，至少在他想起来的时候还能有一些实感，他能更真实地认识到马龙的存在以自我宽慰。

然而接下去他又陷入悲伤，关于陈玘之前对他说的那番话。不管是不是经过马龙的授意，告诉他马龙不会再回到北京了，这都代表着他们其实是希望彻底甩掉张继科。马龙不告而别的时候他就意识到这一点，后来马龙回来了，当他在陈玘那里听说自己离开北京的时候又是什么心境，终于松了一口气吗？

紧接着他又想，如果当初他没有选择逃到外地去，而是继续留在北京念书，那么现在他是不是就不用这样即将灰溜溜一无所获地被迫离开，他可以好歹有一些希望地等下去，他们还在一个城市，他可以等一个也许会到来的机会，他还能再一次接近马龙的生活。此刻他意识到自己人格的卑劣，哪怕他会给马龙带去困扰，他还是不死心。也许这就是为什么他们希望甩掉他，为什么陈玘要骗他。

在这段关系中他一直被骗。

从一开始他总是自以为是，马龙也有很多事情不告诉他。马龙骗了他，他吃避孕药，他意外怀了孩子，他没有离开北京……最让他痛心和追悔莫及的，马龙骗了他，他没有告诉自己他爱自己。从最开始的时候当他们厮混一处，在那些所谓坦诚的时光里，他就总是被蒙蔽。如果马龙能把这些告诉他，也许一切都会不一样。

但他能这样强求马龙吗，张继科问自己。实际上马龙表示过的，在他知道自己怀孕之后，是他张继科自己误解了拒绝了。可这全是他的问题吗？这不是他找借口，因为那一切在当时听上去实在是荒唐极了。让他在那时候去相信马龙爱他，愿意为他生个孩子，实在是荒唐极了。

他们这段关系，他们纠缠的这段日子，说起来可悲可笑的是，竟然没有一个时刻看上去是不荒唐的。他们从头到尾都表现得幼稚又荒唐。张继科又想了很多种可能，在很多选择的时刻如果改变，最后都证明不论在哪个岔路口，也许他们都还是走不下来。这像是个恶作剧中故意为难人的题目，事实证明他永远都找不出答案，感情也经不起他一次一次去尝试。

在这段关系中他从来没有过一刻清醒，他年轻又糊涂，自我放任，放任马龙，马龙也放任他。他们不明白珍惜和长久，他们一直在消耗，消耗爱意，消耗忍耐，消耗生活。没有人清醒，也没有人敢先清醒过来。也许潜意识里他们总觉得他们根本走不下去，只是没有人这样讲。现在看来，这也许是这段关系中张继科唯一没有犯错的地方。

 

 

许昕打电话给他。

许昕也喝多了，被他刚刚吓了一跳，缓过神来后知后觉担心他。

张继科只能说没事。

许昕心里越想越不对劲，心说着张继科能跟马龙有什么关系呢。却猛然想起一年多前张继科买醉的那段时间来，还有他住院的时候念叨的那个“龙”和“孩子”……

许昕被自己的联想吓了一跳，又隐约觉得这就是正确的答案。他不敢再多问触痛张继科，只隐晦向姚彦打听她老板的情感状况。姚彦只当是他又瞎吃醋，照实说是龙哥孩子都有了，你又瞎想什么。

许昕心简直提到嗓子眼，问这是什么时候的事，怎么姚彦都没提过。姚彦说之前自己也不知道，还是今天聚餐有些晚了，孩子闹着找了龙哥说要先走我们才知道的。

姚彦开玩笑说你这总放心了吧，许昕心说我这更不敢放心了，他以为是张继科跟马龙谈恋爱，结果马龙跟别人有了小孩才让张继科那么痛苦，不觉对马龙颇有微词。他想着开解张继科又不知道从何说起，况且张继科一定也不愿意再提起，虽然他现在对马龙仍不能释怀。

 

 

张继科走的时候许昕去送，他们早早地到了机场，像是不愿在北京多留一秒种一样。张继科心如死灰，不敢再在北京待下去。来之前他只觉得能再呼吸一次马龙曾经呼吸过的空气都是好的，现在他却心痛难当。他觉得这段日子简直是他生命中最灰暗的时刻了。

他没想到事情还能更糟糕。

他以为自己一厢情愿地跑过来自我折磨已经够了，他没想过让马龙或者陈玘知道，不管这会给他们带去的是困扰还是只是让他们暗自嘲笑自己，他只是不想再打扰到马龙。

他没想到他在北京呆了这么多天，他克制住了那么多次箭在弦上的时刻，却会在临行前在机场遇到陈玘。

陈玘也很惊讶，他问张继科：“你在北京做什么？”

张继科觉得无地自容，他并不是害怕这样自己没有面子，他只是不想再让马龙悬心。

他说：“我……玘哥，我不会打扰马龙，我只是，我……我马上就走。”

陈玘不说话。

张继科急着解释，他说的很乱很慌张，他不知道怎么才能打消陈玘的疑虑，他不想让陈玘回去告诉马龙再让马龙难受，可他知道如果他遵守承诺不来这一趟也就什么事情都没有。

许昕看不过眼，站在他的角度陈玘显得有些咄咄逼人，何况他觉得事情是马龙对不起张继科在先。

他往后扥了张继科一下：“那个马龙这么对不起你你还这样做什么？”

陈玘听了气极：“你说什么？”

许昕也不怵他：“他和别人孩子都有了你还想说什么！”

张继科目瞪口呆：“什么孩子？”

陈玘火冒三丈，一把拽过许昕的领子。

张继科扯开他们：“什么孩子！”

他快崩溃了，这一切完全超出他的想象，他自然不相信马龙会这么快和别人有孩子。

他还没来得及做别的思考，就已经下意识地直接往外跑。

 

 

孩子，他和马龙的孩子。

原来那个他已经刻意去遗忘的电话中听到的孩子的哭声是真的，真的有一个孩子……

张继科满脑子都是他和马龙的孩子，他甚至没心思去琢磨马龙竟然又瞒过他，或者许昕是怎么知道孩子的事的，他只想着去见见马龙，去见见他们的孩子。

这是最好的消息也是最坏的消息，这个孩子给了他和马龙一个新的连接，却也证实了马龙甩掉他的决心。

马龙对他根本不抱任何希望，他宁可自己付出更多艰辛，去面对未来许多看得见看不见的困难独自抚养这一个孩子，也不愿意再跟他有牵扯。这个认知让张继科自责又难过，他真的希望自己能做些什么让马龙宽心，证明自己是可以依靠的。

他这样贸然过去肯定会吓到马龙的，马龙肯定觉得他出尔反尔，实际上他也不知道怎么跟马龙开口谈，恐怕他只会把事情搞得越来越糟糕。可是他必须去见见马龙，他必须……

 

 

许昕和陈玘追上他。

许昕怕张继科太着急出事，让他先冷静一下。

陈玘吼他：“你就算是去找马龙又能怎么样？张继科你动动脑子！马龙不会接受跟你复合，你也不可能留下来照顾孩子。”

张继科想说我能，可陈玘截住他的话头：“你还是这么冲动，你没有学会任何教训！你想离开北京的时候离开了，现在又要扔下学业回来吗？是不是什么时候只要你再一起念头你又要扔下他和这个孩子？”

“这就是你显示自己成熟可靠的方法吗？”

张继科哑口无言，他想说不是的，他想说他懂得负责了，他明白自己对马龙的爱了。他想说他做梦都想要有一次机会重新开始，一定会好好照顾他们。

可是他说不出来，这些话太苍白。

他不能永远用拆东墙补西墙的方法弥补过错和挽回想要的人，可他总要有所取舍。马龙和孩子比其他的重要太多，至少他这样认为。可这么选择非但不能让马龙看到他的成长，只会自我感觉良好地自我感动。

陈玘说：“马龙能养好这个孩子，他心里有打算，我也能帮他。这是他和孩子已经习惯的方式，我希望你不要去打扰他们。你回去念书就是帮他省心，就是念他的好。今天的事他不会知道，但我替他承你的情。”

张继科一句话都说不出口，他恨不得跪下去求陈玘，但他不得不承认陈玘说得对。

“我能……我能见见孩子吗？照片也好，我……我总得有个念想。你得让我……求你了。”

陈玘还是没有答应他，他不能擅自主张。

“别再想了，我不能这样做。”


	11. Chapter 11

马龙是没有想过要再跟张继科扯上关系的。

撞见那个有过一面之缘的大男生的时候他还有一瞬间诧异，然后便回忆起酒吧里他和张继科在一起的身影。马龙有一时的气恼，那时他还因为两个年轻人的亲近吃味，任性坦诚到可笑的地步。那时张继科是怎么说的？

他说——“马龙，你能不能别跟我闹了。”

这简直是太难堪了。接下去就是马龙一直不愿去回想的，张继科那次拒绝了他的喜欢。那时马龙是难过的，现在他也渐渐明白那些大部分是误会。

他们的沟通永远是有隔膜的。他认真的时候张继科认为他是在闹，而他又何尝没有误解过张继科许多。他不相信张继科的感情，也不相信张继科的诺言。就是一层又一层的误会阻碍他们，可就算是没有误会，他们迟早也会出问题的，这就是一段错误关系中注定的。即使他们当初顺利地在一起，也早晚会出问题，他们太多方面都不合适，与其纠缠撕打到疲累再无可奈何地分开，很难说现在这样不是好事。

更难堪的是现如今走到这一步，他竟然还记得当初那些早该放过的事情，还那么容易被引发回忆唏嘘。放不下想不开的一直是他，偏执妄为的一直是他，贪心不足弄巧成拙的也一直是他。他利用了张继科年轻幼稚的感情，只为了满足自己出格的欲念。张继科也什么都不懂，贪欢一时，任由和他一起放纵沉沦，却意外带来一个生命。

张继科是个糟糕的孩子。

他也未必不是个失败的大人。

 

 

现在张继科离开北京，他没想过会再跟张继科扯上关系，却忘记他永远不可能假装那段错误从不存在。

总有其他人见证过他的难堪。

陈玘飞去外地，他自己带着孩子遇上那个年轻人。他比自己小，甚至可能比张继科还年轻，却让马龙不由得心慌。

他明明有无数种，至少有那么一两种十拿九稳的借口，或者他可以干脆冷漠到底视若无睹。

现在他才明白这段时间他引以为傲的冷静自洽，他所以为的回归正轨，都不过是自欺欺人的假象，只是为了他自己的心安。陈玘不在他身边，都不必是遇上张继科，但凡一个跟那段时间扯得上关系的旁人，都足够让他方寸大乱。那段时光他从未释怀，他只是用张继科的远走和故乡的距离粗暴而麻木地揭过一页，任何轻飘飘的风都能轻而易举地把他吹回原处。

他故作镇静地跟那个人擦肩，突然听得有人叫他。

是他工作室的一个年轻姑娘。

马龙像是终于松了口气，看着姑娘跑过来。

她第一次见马龙的孩子，凑近逗他。

马龙放松了些，抱起孩子来给她看。

她扭头看看又叫人：“许昕，你别走那么快！”

有人过来姚彦跟马龙介绍：“龙哥，这我男朋友。”

马龙看到那个叫许昕的年轻人定定地看着他和怀里的孩子，他脑袋嗡嗡叫，险些站不住脚，根本听不清楚姚彦又说了什么。

可他其实仍然站在原地，以一种无法逃避的姿态面对这一切。

许昕同他握手。

马龙简直要怀疑这一切都是他们故意的了。是他们故意假装无知，恶意地看自己闹出一场场大人自以为是的笑话。也许有人躲在别处笑他，笑他受情欲裹挟未婚生子的孟浪，笑他自欺欺人，笑他满口谎言。

他甚至要开始发颤，他只能安慰自己也许许昕其实对他和张继科的那段过去一概不知，张继科不会那么随意讲出口，许昕也无意窥探他的隐私。没有人躲在暗处看他无聊的笑话，也没有人知道那些错误。张继科一离开，那段关系也再也不必要见光。

许昕并不说什么，但马龙明白他什么都知道了。

这种感觉没什么道理，但他知道之前那些隐藏全都白费了。他根本无所遁形。

不管他怎么规划，终究不能如愿，从一开始就是这样的。

错误是掩饰不了的。

 

 

马龙甚至不知道自己是怎么回的家，是怎么从那个被看穿的场面中逃脱出来的。

他不知道怎么回应，甚至不知道怎么样去维持一个体面的表情。

许昕看穿了他，他会讲给张继科吗，那张继科又会有什么反应？

他到底还是把一切都搞砸了。他既没有自己想象的那样内心强大到能独自做好这些事，也没有像他承诺的那样与张继科互不打扰。这件事从来不像他想象的那样轻巧，他没能处理任何的问题，他只是把它们都积压在一起，只等这一个契机通通爆发。事到如今他不能再求助陈玘，他才明白自己的无力。他竟然还曾有一刻厚颜地认为自己这样做是为了张继科好，实际上就是他的胡来，才让他们两个人的人生都不得安宁。他再也不能把自己摆在成年人冷静理性的高位上了，他必须面对自己的错误，和自己失败的挽回。

他疑心上天是故意戏弄他，让他在一个不合适的时机有了这个孩子，又让他好不容易进入正轨的生活幻梦打破。为的就是让他正视自己曾经出格的感情，负担那些错误。

可是他到底做错了什么？他对张继科的感情不做假，一遍遍否认那些情感、承认自己爱得有错他痛不欲生。难道短暂迷恋一个年轻人、做了些昏头的事情都是不被允许的吗，他已经尽可能地尝试挽救了，他也已经尽可能拨乱反正了，他到底还要因为那段过去承受多少埋伏在半路虎视眈眈的惩罚？

他已经完全不知道这是谁的错又该怎么办了，这些年习惯性的思维暗示他最终全部归咎于自身，压得他喘不过气。

他不知道许昕会怎么跟张继科讲，也不知道张继科会怎么做。

可他知道如果张继科听说这是他们的孩子就一定会来的，虽然张继科幼稚冲动，但他不会逃避责任，马龙知道。张继科只是犯了所有年轻人都可能犯的错误，受到他的蛊惑一步踏错，他只是在根本还没准备好负责任的年纪面对了一个他担负不起的责任。他从来都不是胆小怕事的人，他其实是个很好的孩子。如果没有和马龙的这一段，他也许会和许昕一样，有一个年龄相仿的恋人，过他这个年纪该有的生活，为工作学业上心，而不是被一个认知之外突然冒出来的未曾有过期待的孩子吓一跳。

孩子回家后开始沉睡，马龙神情恍惚。

他这个时候甚至有了个很不负责任的念头，他觉得爱怎样都好，随他去吧，他再想一秒钟脑袋就要爆炸了。他觉得不管将来要面对什么都好，他对不起张继科，对不起这个孩子，对不起父母亲和玘哥。给他个痛快好过，他知道错了，他真的受够煎熬。

 

 

张继科做同一个梦。

他终于明白了为什么他没有梦到过那个被他伤害了的孩子，因为那个孩子其实好好的，马龙生下了他，却没告诉自己。

他其实没什么脸面要求马龙告诉自己的。

相信他会信守诺言不再打扰可能是马龙对他最后的信任，在这个前提下他是不可能知晓这一切的，马龙不希望他知道，他只能装傻下去。他不能去破坏马龙对他这最后一点点期望，这样只会使马龙更加不安。

接到许昕电话的时候他其实并没明白这意味着什么。

许昕说自己遇见了马龙和孩子。

若不是张继科明白许昕不会这样做，他简直要疑心许昕是故意拿这件事来刺他的了。所有的人都可以知晓他和马龙孩子的存在，只有他这个父亲必须被愚弄，必须远离，必须装傻。

许昕看他回不过劲来就知道他是没想明白了。

他说：“张继科，你听我说。现在不是你撞破秘密，现在是我说给你听。你还没明白吗？你可以去看他了。”

“你必须去看他。”


End file.
